


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by goldfyshie927



Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: Kuvira pushed her palms against her stomach, willing the butterflies to dissipate. Korra was due to meet her at the restaurant any minute now and Kuvira was antsy as she waited. She smoothed her sweaty hands down her pants, tapped the screen on her phone to check for any nonexistent missed calls or texts, and drank way too much water and then regretted it because she didn’t want to leave the table before Korra arrived. Then Korra stepped around the corner and Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief. Everything felt right when Korra was around.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172156
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> here be the first continuation one shot for the main fic, you know you’d look good in my hand. if you’re here and haven’t read that yet, i’d recommend it! otherwise, enjoy!

Kuvira pushed her palms against her stomach, willing the butterflies to dissipate. Korra was due to meet her at the restaurant any minute now and Kuvira was antsy as she waited. She smoothed her sweaty hands down her pants, tapped the screen on her phone to check for any nonexistent missed calls or texts, and drank way too much water and then regretted it because she didn’t want to leave the table before Korra arrived. Then Korra stepped around the corner and Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief. Everything felt right when Korra was around. 

“Hi there, baby,” Korra said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Kuvira’s cheek. 

Kuvira smiled back as Korra took her seat across the table. Kuvira studied her for a moment, smiling softly. Korra looked radiant in the candlelight, her blue eyes nearly black under the dim lights. 

“My cab got stuck in traffic. Sorry I’m a little late.”

Kuvira waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Korra looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the restaurant Kuvira had picked for the night. It was very romantic, quiet and intimate. They’d been seated in a booth with high banquettes, private and secluded from the rest of the small dining room. 

Korra whistled lowly. “This place is swanky.” 

“Ginger recommended it,” Kuvira replied. 

A waiter came over then and they ordered drinks while Korra looked over the menu. Kuvira couldn’t decide on what to eat. She was too nervous to tell what sounded good, so she picked the first somewhat edible thing on the menu. Korra looked at her curiously, watching Kuvira curl the corner of the menu with her finger. 

“You okay?” Korra asked, reaching across the table to gently hold Kuvira’s fingers. 

Kuvira smiled and leaned in to kiss Korra’s hand. “Yeah, just hungry,” she lied. 

Korra narrowed her eyes for a second, then picked up her menu again. “Okay.” She browsed for another few moments, then waved the waiter over again to order.

“So what’s the occasion?” Korra asked once orders were placed and they found themselves alone once again. 

Kuvira laughed, a nervous little burst, and took a sip of water. “Oh, I have to have an occasion to treat my girlfriend to dinner?”

Korra shook her head with a smile. “No. But we’ve been dating for like six months now and fancy isn’t really our usual go-to.”

Another waiter came by with their drinks and Kuvira took the third interruption of the evening to gather herself. She sipped her drink, letting the liquor give her the courage she needed. Then she took one more sip, just for good measure. Korra kept giving her suspicious eyes over the rim of her glass, so Kuvira set it down and cleared her throat, ready to take the plunge. There was no use putting it off anymore. She needed to get it over with or she wouldn’t have any fun tonight. 

“Korra,” she said, reaching across the table to take Korra’s hand. 

Korra looked at their joined hands, then back at Kuvira, her eyes wide and her eyebrows furrowed. “Kuvira,” she said slowly.

“Korra,” Kuvira started again, forcing her eyes to Korra’s. “We’ve been dating for six months.” 

Korra smiled. “Yes, love, we’ve established that.”

“Okay, well, I have something I wanted to ask you.” 

Korra got very still and pulled her lips between her teeth as Kuvira fiddled with her fingers, toying with them a bit.  _ Now or never _ , Kuvira thought to herself, looking into Korra’s big blue eyes.

“Would you… maybe, possibly want to… move in with me?”

Korra stared at Kuvtira for a moment, then covered her mouth with her other hand and closed her eyes, making some sort of strange noise behind her palm. Kuvira looked at her with concern. 

“Are you… crying?” she asked.

Korra held her other hand up and shook her head, still making the strange snuffling noise. Finally, she gasped out between her fingers, “No, I’m good, I’m good.” Then her shoulders shook and she pressed both hands to her face. 

She was laughing. Korra was laughing. Kuvira slumped in her seat and looked away, her face flushing. 

“Sorry,” she muttered.

Korra composed herself quickly, still shaking her head. “Oh god, no. I’m so sorry.” She stood and moved around the table to sit next to Kuvira and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I panicked.” 

Kuvira pulled back a bit to look at her. “Panicked?”

It was Korra’s turn to look a little nervous. She bit her lip, then scrunched her nose as she looked up at Kuvira. “Yeah. I thought you were about to propose.” She held her hand up again. “NOT that that would have been a horrible thing to panic about. But… it just felt like a little too soon you know? We haven’t talked about it or anything.” 

Kuvira smiled, finally understanding. She cupped Korra’s jaw and pulled her in, pressing her lips to Korra’s. “Sorry for making you panic,” she murmured as they broke their kiss a few moments later. 

“Sorry for the confusing response. It just came out of me.” 

Kuvira studied Korra’s face for a moment, then asked her again, the nerves coming back a little. “So, what do you say?” 

“God, yes,” Korra said, kissing Kuvira before she continued. “Yes, I’d love to move in with you.” 

Kuvira took Korra into her arms and held her close, kissing her softly. “Good. We can figure out the details later.”

All nerves forgotten and small wounds soothed, the rest of dinner went smoothly. The night flew by with Korra sharing stories about her day at work and Kuvira telling Korra all about the new bartender she’d hired and how glad she was to have more free time to paint. The food was delicious and Kuvira felt a swell of warmth and happiness as they made their way to Korra’s apartment after all was said and done, a little tipsy and wrapped up in one another. They stumbled through Korra’s door and Kuvira pressed her against it and kissed her deeply. For a split second, she felt a small tug in her heart as she remembered the awful night they’d spent together less than a year ago but Korra’s soft sigh and gentle fingers on her jaw brought her back and she lost herself in the kiss. Korra tasted like chocolate from dessert as her tongue swept into Kuvira’s mouth. Kuvira moaned, pulling Korra closer. 

“I love you,” Korra said as she kissed her way across Kuvira’s cheek. Then she whispered it again, softly, right up against Kuvira’s ear. “I love you. I can’t wait to live with you.”

Korra pushed herself off the wall and took Kuvira’s hand, leading her to the bedroom, where she undressed Kuvira slowly, touching her body gently, then herself. Once they were undressed, Korra held Kuvira for a long moment, her arms wrapped around her tightly, her cheek pressed to Kuvira’s collarbone. Kuvira stroked Korra’s hair and wondered how she’d gone so long without someone like Korra in her life. Then they melted together, over and over again, just quiet gasps, soft touches, and slow, deep kisses, before falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

In the morning, Kuvira woke to the sound of Korra speaking with someone on the phone in the other room. She stretched and listened quietly to the sound of Korra’s voice through the partially closed door. She heard Korra thank the person on the other end of the line and sat up just as Korra came back inside. 

“Morning,” Korra said with a smile, climbing onto the bed and pecking Kuvira’s cheek. “I just told my landlord I need to break my lease.”

Kuvira looked at Korra in awe. “That fast?”

“That fast,” Korra said, nodding, as she curled herself against Kuvira’s side. She lifted Kuvira’s arm and pulled it around her shoulders, then kissed her forearm. “I want to do this, like soon.” 

Kuvira felt butterflies swirling around her stomach and grinned. Everything was happening all at once: nervousness, excitement, joy. And a small dose of healthy fear, just underneath it all. 

“Are you sure? What if you hate living with me?”

Korra looked up at her from an angle, her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth dropped open in horror. “What would I hate about it?”

Kuvira shrugged. “I don’t know. I can be messy.”

“I can, too.”

“Sometimes I leave my dirty dishes in the sink,” Kuvira continued. 

Korra stared at her. “You mean your like  _ one _ coffee mug?”

Pushing Korra gently, Kuvira laughed. “Do you really have to call me out like that?” Korra giggled along with her. As their laughter died down, Kuvira looked away and pulled her lower lip into her mouth, thinking. Then she said what she was really feeling. 

“Sometimes, I get really inside my own head. I kinda disappear.”

Korra reached up and gently touched Kuvira’s cheek, turning her face until their eyes met. “I know. And I still want to live with you.”

Kuvira nodded, the fear subsiding. “I’ll try to be a good roommate.”

“Okay but from now on you have to exclusively refer to me as your roommate, okay?” Korra teased. 

Kuvira kissed her forehead and pulled her close, resting her cheek on Korra’s head. “You got it, roomie.”

“No, no, I changed my mind, I don’t like that.” Korra pulled away, falling over dramatically. “I want to be your girlfriend again.”

Kuvira knelt over her and laughed, pressing kisses along Korra’s cheek and neck until she laughed out loud. “It’s too late. You’re my roomie now. You’ve already committed.”

Korra squirmed, shrieking as Kuvira tickled her sides and continued kissing her neck and shoulders, making loud smacks with her lips. “No, please! I wanna be your girlfriend! Please!”

Kuvira wouldn’t relent, making Korra wiggle as she continued tickling her, until Korra wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s hips and her arms around her chest and held her body there like a koala, making it difficult for Kuvira to maneuver. 

“I give, I give! I will be your roomie,” Korra gasped, pulling Kuvira on top of her and squeezing her legs and arms tightly. Kuvira collapsed on top of her and Korra’s breath puffed out at the added weight. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kuvira said triumphantly. They lay quietly for a moment as Korra caught her breath, then Kuvira lifted her head as much as she could and looked at Korra, at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes and mussed hair and for the hundredth time that morning, love swelled inside of Kuvira, a rush of heat and calm and unbelievable happiness. 

“I love you,” Kuvira said. The words fell from her mouth easily now, promises and reminders of everything that Korra meant to her and that she hoped she could be for Korra. 

Korra lifted her head and pressed her warm cheek to Kuvira’s. “I love you.” She pressed a quick kiss to Kuvira’s jaw, then whispered. “ _ Roomie _ .” 

Kuvira groaned. “You’re right. I hate that.”

“Live with it,” Korra giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: and they were roommates


End file.
